1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning the outer peripheral surface of a cylinder in a printing machine such as the blanket cylinder of an offset press or the plate cylinder of a gravure press, and in particular, to a compact and simplified device for cleaning a cylinder of a printing machine which includes no mechanism for supplying cleaning liquid to a cleaning cloth employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional device for cleaning a cylinder of a printing machine of the type which uses a cleaning cloth, the cleaning cloth is wound around a cloth supply roll, and is continuously or intermittently taken up by a cloth take-up roll. A pressure pad serving as pressurizing means is provided between these rolls. In cleaning a cylinder such as a blanket cylinder, this pressure pad is pressed against the cylinder to wipe its surface. Simultaneously, a cleaning liquid conveyed through a header and a spray bar is supplied to the cleaning cloth, the supply of liquid being timed to start somewhat earlier than the pressing of the cloth against the cylinder.
The above-described conventional cylinder cleaning device for the printing machine requires complicated control means for measuring the amount of liquid to be supplied and controlling the liquid supply timing. In addition, a relatively large space has to be secured to enable a cleaning liquid tank, etc. to be installed therein, resulting overall in a rather expensive device.